


mind readers with matching ties

by your_bus_driver



Series: stucky fics because why not [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prom, Promposal, bucky asks steve to the prom, matching ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bus_driver/pseuds/your_bus_driver
Summary: “I’m so fucking confused. Are you asking me to prom?”“I fucking already asked you.”“I’m a thousand percent sure that you didn’t.”“...Shit.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: stucky fics because why not [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592731
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	mind readers with matching ties

“So you know prom is coming up, and everybody is paired off. I want to go and I know you wanted to go so I was thinking that we should go together.” Steve shrugged, feeling ridiculous. “It could be fun. I mean, it’ll be fun either way but I was thinking it might be more fun… if we, you know… went together.”

Nervously biting his lip, he waited. The shower head gave no reply. Just hissed. 

At least he could turn something on. He thought and then snorted. This was pointless. A stupid idea. Bucky and him had a good thing going. Two peas in a pod. Friends without the benefits. But who needed the benefits. Why burst that bubble?

Why not just pine forever and die alone and unhappy? 

Turning off the water, he grabbed the closest towel, wrapped it around his waist and grabbed his phone off the counter. Ma wasn’t home, so he took his time walking down the hall sans shirt and didn’t turn off his shower playlist. 

Just as he was setting down his phone on the dresser, the magic sound of his boss spotify playlist was interrupted by the most annoying ringtone in the world that he had no idea how to change. 

“Hey, idiot.” 

“What if that had been my mom?” Bucky laughed. 

“She’d agree with me. What do you want nerd? I’m busy.” Busy getting dressed and trying not to be too pathetic. 

“Is that why you didn’t answer my bagillion texts?” 

“No, that was because you’re annoying.” Steve rolled his eyes. “I was in the shower. Wasn’t looking for company.” 

“Sure, you weren’t.” 

“What the fuck do you want?” 

“I’m at the mall and I found these matching ties that would make me look exceedingly handsome and you less dorky than normal, if that’s even possible.” 

“Okay?” 

“Okay? Should I get them?” 

“Why?” 

“Well, I thought it would be cool if we matched.” Bucky’s voice had dropped a bit lower and Steve was starting to sweat. 

“Am I going crazy? What year is it?” 

“It’s 2040. Our President is a plant.” 

“What-” He started to ask. 

“Hold on a sec,” Bucky said. There was some rustling and some whispers. 

He was still in his towel. He clicked the speakerphone button and put it back on the dresser. Nothing going on for the rest of the day meant old pj’s. The ones from yesterday passed the sniff test and on they went. What the hell was going on? 

By the time he was rolling up the legs of his oversized sweatpants, Bucky was back. 

“My mom said that we gotta head out so it’s now or never. Should I get them or not?” 

“For what?” 

“Prom…?”

The towel he was using to dry his hair fell to the floor and he grabbed the phone.” 

“Since when are we going to prom together?” For how fast his heart was racing, the fact he management to keep his voice even was a miracle on par with that overturned wheelchair from that John Mulaney special. 

“Since I asked you…? If you changed your mind Rogers, just tell me instead of claiming spontaneous memory loss.” Bucky, laughed nervously. 

“I’m so fucking confused. Are you asking me to prom?” 

“I fucking already asked you.” 

“I’m a thousand percent sure that you didn’t.” 

“...Shit.” 

“Wait, you want to go to prom together?” 

“Yeah, I… I don’t know why I thought you said yes. I’m sorry if I made this uncomfortable or something...” 

“No, no. I totally want to go to prom with you. Oh, my god.” 

“Wait, what?” Bucky said.

“Don’t back out now.”

“Does that mean I should get the ties?” 

“I’d rather die.” 

“I’m buying them. It’s decided. My mind is made and my mom wants to take pictures and put them on facebook.” 

“You’re going to have to kill me. I will not wear it unless forced.” 

“I have enough blackmail to make you streak across the football field during half time.” 

“You underestimate my shame.” Steve smiled.

“You automatically have none if you’re going with me.” 

“You’ve got that right.” 

“Fuck you.” Bucky laughed. 

“If you’re lucky.” Steve couldn’t believe he just said that. “I can’t believe you asked me over the phone.” 

“I thought I asked you. Speaking of, you free tonight?” 

“Yeah, I’m in my pj’s. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Sexy,” Bucky laughed. “Oh my god. Ma heard me and now she’s speed walking away from me. She’s gonna leave me here. I gotta go. How about I come over?” 

“Bring pizza, and then you can tell me about your delusions. It better be good, make up for this shit promposal. Bring flowers too.” 

“For sure. It’ll make you cry.” 

“It better. You’re never gonna hear the end of this.” Steve said, kicking at his laundry on the floor. 

“Shut up. Be there in an hour.” 

“See ya.” Steve smiled. There was a pause like Bucky was waiting for him to speak, like he was. 

“Okay, bye.” Bucky said with a laugh in his voice. 

“Weirdo.” Steve scoffed.

“Bitchass.” Bucky laughed again. He better hang up before they spend the next hour on the phone. 

“Bye,” Steve said and hung up before Bucky could say anything else. 

Well, that was easier than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
